Entre la espada y la arena
by LittleDragonAmazon
Summary: s.II d.C. En el ludus mas importante de Roma todo está tranquilo, hasta que alguien inesperado llega y no solo trastoca las tradiciones más arraigadas de la antigua Roma, si no el corazón del gladiador mas importante de todo el Imperio (AU Hiccstrid)


**Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, dando señales de vida por primera vez en semanas. Por desgracia, mi amado portátil sigue en el servicio técnico, y aunque me dijeron que solo tardarían diez días en devolvérmelo... en fin, parece que los plazos se los pasan por donde yo os diga. En serio, estoy indignadísima, mas que nada por que el curso ya ha empezado y necesito el portátil con urgencia. Además, el Word del ordenador de mis padres (que es desde donde he escrito esto) no es compatible con la versión de mi ordenador, que es en la que están guardados todos mis fics, así que no puedo seguir con ellos. Pero no os preocupéis porque los estoy continuando en una libreta, así que en cuanto recupere mi portátil, los demás capítulos vendrán de carrerilla.**

**Para haceros un poco amena la espera he decidido desempolvar este AU que tenia guardado de hace unos meses, y que abarca una época que me apasiona, la romana. Si os ha gustado _Spartacus: Blood and Sand _esto también os gustará, por que me he inspirado muchísimo en ella. Obviamente no es tan bestia como la serie, tiene rating T, y simplemente porque tiene una ligera violencia. Espero que os guste.**

**Como ayuda, os he puesto abajo del todo un pequeño glosario con los conceptos históricos que menciono, así que no dudéis en consultarlo. Si aun así dudáis con alguna palabra, también podéis preguntarme sin problemas.**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de Dreamworks.**

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA ARENA

El sol apretaba como solía hacerlo todos los días en el **Ludus*** Magnus. Era algo normal en los últimos días de la primavera romana. Los gladiadores aprovechaban la sombra que les proporcionaba el soportal que delimitaba la arena de entrenamiento para comer (o más bien devorar) un plato de gachas y un trozo de pan, acompañado de una jarra de agua o vino, dependiendo de lo bien que le cayeras a Estoico, el** lanista*** más poderoso del Imperio Romano. Todos los hombres estaban reunidos en las mesas de madera riéndose y charlando en grupos.

Bueno, todos menos uno, un joven hispano que comía alejado de los demás, mirando al infinito con aire distraído. Y no era de extrañar que se separase, porque la verdad es que desentonaba con el resto de sus fornidos compañeros. No pasaría de los 20 años (sin duda era el más joven del ludus) y se adornaba el pelo castaño y ligeramente largo con alguna trencita. Pero lo que más destacaba en él era su complexión, ridículamente delgada en comparación con la de sus compañeros. Por eso sorprendía que en su antebrazo izquierdo, junto a la cicatriz de quemadura con forma de hacha que lo distinguía como propiedad de Estoico y que compartía con el resto de esclavos de la casa, luciera otra pequeña marca con forma de estrella, que le otorgaba el titulo de **campeón*** del Ludus Magnus.

Su nombre era Hipo y era un éxito total entre el pueblo romano, que lo adoraba y lo elevaba a la categoría de mejor gladiador del Imperio. Pues, a pesar de su complexión, cuando se armaba con las dos **gladius*** que lo distinguían como **dimachaerus***, se volvía un guerrero letal, que compensaba su falta de fuerza muscular con una rapidez y agilidad casi inhumanas.

-¡Eh, tu, renacuajo!

Nada mas oír estas palabras, el joven puso los ojos en blanco y bufó con exasperación. Sabía de sobra que se dirigían a él. Era el grupo de **mirmillones***, compuesto básicamente por Patan, el enorme galo líder indiscutible del grupo, Chusco, un guerrero germano con pocas luces cuya hermana gemela también servía como esclava en la casa y Eret, un serio y callado chico griego que no solía entrar al trapo de las burlas de sus amigos y que interiormente admiraba enormemente a Hipo. Los tres eran bastante mayores que el, mucho más fuertes, y parecía no importarles que fuera el campeón. El chico se obligó a respirar hondo e ignorar cualquier comentario, como solía hacer siempre. Pero por suerte en ese mismo momento Bocón, el alegre **doctore*** del ludus al que apenas le quedaba una extremidad sana, hizo sonar su peligroso látigo, anunciando que su tiempo de descanso había acabado y que debían volver a entrenar.

-Por esta vez te has librado, renacuajo- dijo el galo con la voz cargada de desprecio- pero no te pienses que vas a tener tanta suerte la próxima vez...-y dicho esto se retiró, no sin que antes Eret le dedicara un respetuoso gesto con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo- farfulló Hipo para si antes de apurar su vaso de vino y dirigirse al **palus***. Normalmente entrenaba en solitario, lo que le daba espacio para pensar. Últimamente Patán se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas, y le atacaba sin piedad a él, pero sobre todo a Patapez, el esclavo gordito pero muy inteligente que trabajaba como contable para Estoico y que con el tiempo se había convertido en su mejor (y único) amigo. Estaba planeando la forma más suave de "asustar" a los mirmillones cuando otro chasquido del látigo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Gladiadores, formad y saludad!

Esa era la señal que significaba que Estoico deseaba hablarles o presentarles ante un invitado. Rápidamente dejó en el suelo las espadas de madera con las que había estado practicando y ocupó su lugar en la formación.

Apenas unos segundos después, el lanista apareció por el balcón de la casa que daba a la arena. Era un hombretón grande con una poblada barba roja que le cubría toda la cara, y que ya comenzaba a clarear por algunas zonas. Su imponente y ruda figura contrastaba con la de su esposa Valka, una mujer menuda y morena de una belleza extraordinaria.

-¡Ave, amo!-saludaron a la vez.

-Buenas tardes, mis valientes gladiadores. Hoy os he reunido ante mi porque quería presentaros personalmente a nuestra nueva adquisición.-Los cuchicheos estallaron rápidamente, Estoico nunca les hablaba solo para anunciarles la llegada de un nuevo novato, de eso solía encargarse Bocón.- Es muy especial, y espero que su presencia nos de la fama y el prestigio que tanto necesitamos.-Todos sabían que el Ludus Gallicus les estaba arrebatando los mejores espectáculos y que eso le estaba costando muchas pérdidas al Ludus Magnus-También os informo de que no se va a instalar con vosotros, si no que dispondrá de una estancia privada a la que no se podrá acceder sin su consentimiento-los cuchicheos tornaron rápidamente en protestas. Ni siquiera el campeón tenía una habitación privada. ¿A que se debían esos privilegios para un novato?- Y un último aviso: todo daño no relacionado con la arena que se le infrinja le será devuelto al atacante multiplicado por dos. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

-¡Si, amo!-volvieron a contestar al unísono, pero esta vez con un toque poco sutil de rabia.

-Bien-respondió satisfecho-pues espero que vuestro comportamiento sea digno de los guerreros que sois.- Y sin más se fue.

Mientras tanto, Bocón se había acercado a la reja que separaba las dependencias de los gladiadores del resto de la casa y había abierto una pequeña puerta, por la que apareció una hermosa esclava rubia y de aspecto fiero, posiblemente vikinga.

-Permitidme que os presente a Astrid, vuestra nueva compañera.

Todo el ludus se quedó boquiabierto. Ahora entendían el porqué de tantos de tantos privilegios. El novato era en realidad una mujer, la primera gladiadora de la historia de Roma.

* * *

><p><strong>campeón<strong>: Era el titulo del mejor gladiador del ludus. Solía ser el favorito del pueblo y participaba en los mejores combates.

**dimachaerus**: Tipo de gladiador romano que luchaba con dos espadas y grebas que protegían ambas piernas, cinturón ancho y protección en los brazos.

**doctore**: Esclavo (generalmente un gladiador retirado) que se encargaba de formar y supervisar a los gladiadores.

**gladius**: Espada corta romana.

**lanista**: Era el propietario de un ludus y de los gladiadores que se entrenaban en él. Lo más común era que fueran antiguos gladiadores a los que se le había concedido la libertad.

**Ludus**: Escuela de gladiadores, donde vivían y entrenaban.

**mirmillón**: Gladiadores que luchaban con un gladius y llevaban túnica corta, cinturón ancho, armadura en su pierna izquierda y en su brazo derecho y el clásico escudo rectangular curvado del legionario romano, además de su característico casco con forma de pez.

**palus**: Palo de madera que se clavaba en el suelo en vertical y que le servia a los gladiadores para entrenar.

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí este capitulo. En teoría, esto iba a ser un one-shoot, pero al final la cosa se alargó y decidí dividirlo en dos partes, para que no fuera tan pesado de leer. La próxima la subiré lo mas seguro la semana que viene, cuando vuelva a disponer del ordenador de mis padres. Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews con vuestras opiniones, buenas o malas. ¡Mil besitos a todos, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
